


WritingPromptsBot: Bold Healer Comes Back from the Dead

by B N Prompte (RumpelstiltskinIX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Epic Poetry, Fantasy, Gen, Healers, High Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Late Night Writing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Prose Poem, Resurrection, Self Prompt, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: WritingPromptsBot, Writing Exercise, WritingPromptsBot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpelstiltskinIX/pseuds/B%20N%20Prompte
Summary: The saga of a healer's fall and rise.





	WritingPromptsBot: Bold Healer Comes Back from the Dead

‘Pon a warm, sunny day at Jos-Reslin’s homestead,  
The day they found out he could heal the half-dead  
Three fourths was a toss-up  
And five sixths a lost cause  
But half for Jos-Reslin? He worked without pause

Gran Marby came stumbling at ripe eighty-three  
He cut off the green arm, eyed her rings like a tree  
And with all said and done  
He went down without fight  
In the midst of the day at Jos-Reslin’s that night

“A bold one was he!” sobbed his widower, Dayne  
Who’d found life without sorrow and life without pain  
When they laid him to rest  
Though restless was he!  
They left ‘til the morning, but returned just to see

A bell, it was tolling, and t’wasn’t the tower  
Fresher than the grave rang Jos-Reslin ‘pon the hour  
With shovel came Dayne  
And a scoff, Gran Marby  
For who defies all-death but a healer like he?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from WritingPromptsBot, a bot that automatically generates prompts multiple times a day.


End file.
